parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Thomas's Dream Team - Quotes - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some quotes in for Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Rayman - Julia (Jorge) (Both the main heroes) * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Melvin, and Eddie (Carlos, Diego, Juan, Javier, Mario, Jorge, and Jordi) * Emily as Ly the Fairy - Wanda (Carmen) (Both the main females) * George as Jano - Peter (Carlos) (Both green and evil) * Molly as Uglette - Carol (UK) (Sonia) (Both wifes to Edward and Globox) * James as Polokus - Microsoft Mike (Jorge) (Both vain) * The General as Himself - Peter (UK) (Javier) * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) (Both the main villains) Quotes 1. First Engine Cut Scene * Thomas: QUIET! I absolutely must see Emily, do you know where she is? * Ferdinand: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. * Dash: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. * Ben: Now, Douglas, you tell him. * Douglas: Um, that isn't really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the Fairy Glade. And they've locked her away in one of their own stronghold traps. To find her, you must go through the hall of doors. It is a magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only we know how to get there. The passage requires 5 lums, but I see that you have them, and now prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands and makes a magic spiral door) * Thomas: Uh, okay, okay, I'll go. But here goes nothing. Cannonball! (dives into the portal and vanishes) 2. Purple Lum Cut Scene * Thomas: Emily, are you okay? * Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward didn't make it. * Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but now we are both seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I need all of my powers. * Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. But, there may be another solution... Have you not heard about James the Red Engine? * Thomas: Um... No? * Emily: Well, he's the world's spirit, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but now has been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which says he can only be awakened. If you reunite the four masks of him. * Thomas: The four masks? * Emily: These four masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in some secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! Thomas, you are our only hope, and this is your very last chance! And I will help you by giving all the energy I have gathered. (laughs and gives Thomas a silver lum to make him grab onto things) * Thomas: A silver lum? I will have a new power in no time? Wow! (laughs) Thanks, Emily! * Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! Now you may grab onto the purple lums. * Thomas: Now that I have the ability to grab the purple lums, I will be able to get the four masks of James, before the pirates do. 3. First George Cutscene * George: I can read yer mind. Ya ken the name of this place. Now ya are ready tae enter the cave o' bad dreams. Oh, before ya may go, I'll tell ya somethin' important. I have got a precious treasure hidden inside at the end of the level. Ya may keep it fur yerself if ya beat me to it. I'll give ya a head start, but no time to waste! I will show ya no mercy if I catch ya... (Thomas is transported into the Cave of Nightmares) 4. Helicopter Upgrade Cutscene * Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission is getting harder. So, here is a piece of advice. To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the jump pressed down. To move, press the target button pressed down. 5. First Molly Cutscene * Molly: (crying) My baby! My baby! It's awful. The pirates have taken my baby... ...to put him in force fields in a cage in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop them, but was captured by the pirates, and was taken to the prison ship. * Thomas: Hmm... I'm sure I'll find a way to get onto the island. Don't worry, Molly. I'll get your baby back. 6. Fourth Mask Cutscene * James: At last, the final mask. Bravo, Thomas! You've brought me back! The pirates won't last long! I will use my powers to destroy their fort! And I'll rid the robots that infest it! Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible! But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born. It is you, who will have to fight on the pirson ship. I'm going to give your maximun energy. (puts all the masks onto his stone and makes a portal for Thomas to go through) Now go and find Devious Diesel. Go quickly and have no fear. 7. Grolgoth Salesman Cutscene * Narrator: Devious Diesel has recived a special guest... * General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control it yourself or put it in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! * Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... * General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... * Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! * General: So you won't regret it, eh? * Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! * General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies